Volume 64
Volume 64 is titled "100,000 vs. 10". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover background fades from pink on the top half to red on the bottom half. The title logo is gray (fading from white) and blue-gray, and the author's name is also printed in blue-gray. On the front, Zoro stands at the bottom with his shirt off and his bandanna on, wielding his swords. To his left is Usopp aiming his Kuro Kabuto and to his right is Sanji performing a kick. Above Zoro is Luffy, smiling with his arms crossed. To Luffy's left is Nami wielding her Sorcery Clima-Tact and to his right is Chopper in his improved Horn Point transformation. Behind Luffy is Robin with her Devil Fruit clone. To Robin's right is Jinbe using Fish-Man Karate and to her left is Brook with his soul coming out of his body. Behind Robin is Franky, and behind Franky is the Franky Shogun. The Straw Hat Pirates and Jinbe all stand in front of a red, rectangular panel. Nami and Jinbe are featured on the spine, and the skull logo on the spine is colored blue-gray. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy is grinning with his arms crossed. Author's Notes |} (Translator's Note: Text in image speech bubble says "Tasty!!") Chapters *627. : Hody frames a human for Otohime's death and Decken sends his first love letter to Shirahoshi as the flashback ends. Nami holds no resentment for Jinbe for his actions and Hody broadcasts to the island. *628. : Hody declares himself king and prepares to kill Zoro, Usopp, and Brook as well as all the human sympathizers. Luffy goes to rescue them, but Jinbe stops him. *629. : Luffy and Jinbe fight, but Robin gets in the way. Hody begins moving the citizens. *630. : The New Fish-Man Pirates chaotically move through the city, and Hody overdoses on Energy Steroids. *631. : The New Fish-Man Pirates defeat Neptune's army as they prepare to execute Neptune. The three princes rush to confront them. *632. : Hody captures the princes, Jinbe, and Shirahoshi as he reveals he killed Otohime. Decken then throws the ship Noah at Shirahoshi. *633. : Luffy prevents Neptune's execution and a counterattack begins. *634. : The plan for the counterattack is revealed as Luffy knocks out half of the New Fish-Man Pirates using Haoshoku Haki. *635. : The Straw Hat Pirates and Jinbe easily overwhelm the New Fish-Man Pirates as they protect Shirahoshi. *636. : Surume joins the Straw Hat Pirates' side as Luffy manages to attack Hody. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 7 *Megalo is based on the prehistoric species Megalodon. *Akainu's and Kizaru's justice systems are revealed. *X Drake and Capone Bege are given birthdays. *The "mermaid" Luffy drew in the Arlong Park Arc is revealed to have been included in Chapter 626. *The Eleven Supernovas are drawn as children. *Brook's voice actor, Cho, gives the final voice actor SBS. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 208-215. *Total number of submissions featured: 49 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Mogita-san もぎたあサン (Ibaraki, Japan) ''Jirocho Sangokushi'' Corner Jirocho Sangokushi Corner!!! is a 3 page segment unique to this volume. It is located on pages 216-218. *In this segment, the author, Eiichiro Oda, introduces one of his favorite period dramas, Jirocho Sangokushi (1963). *After a brief introduction and synopsis of the movie on pages 216-217, Oda goes on in the next page (titled Jirocho Sangokushi Corner 2!!!) to describe how he acquired the period drama for himself through his own connections. *Here, Oda goes on a slight tangent, talking about how he started drawing ONE PIECE after watching some of his favorite classic movies such as Seven Samurai and Star Wars, thinking that they would surely have been even more entertaining if the side characters were toned down and the main characters were emphasized. However, after he discovered Jirocho Sangokushi, which had been written ages before he was even born, he states that it became his ultimate goal to turn ONE PIECE into something that surpasses the period drama. *Oda explains that he was shocked when he found out that the drama hadn't even been published and marketed in VHS, DVD, or Blueray format, and talks about how one of his e-pals, Toshio Suzuki (who also loves period dramas), ended up asking one of his connections, the ex-president of Toho Co. Ltd., to publish Jirocho Sangokushi in DVD format. Oda mentions that he followed Suzuki's lead, asking himself as well. *In the end, the ex-president of Toho agreed to publish the DVD, with the condition that Oda draws the illustrations for the DVD covers. *Oda apologizes to the older, long-time Jirocho Sangokushi fans for someone as young as himself having the nerve to accept this condition. However, he also adds in his defense that with this decision, the period drama was finally able to make a comeback in a modern, easily accesible format for the younger generation. *The segment is wrapped up with Oda recommending his readers to definitely check out the show along with friends and family. Trivia * The hiatus for the easter egg series that started on the alternate cover of Volume 25 and ended in Volume 70 continues for this volume. Instead of the typical easter eggs, this volume features the sepia version of the color spread used as the cover of Chapter 622. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 64 Category:One Piece Volumes